


Christmas Day Kisses

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek and his daughter Lily have been neighbors with Stiles and Marissa for a few years now and they're spending their first Christmas together.





	

Derek and Lily had lived next to the Stilinskis for almost 4 years now. Stiles and his daughter Marissa moved to town after Marissa’s mom passed away and the girls got on really well. 

Because of this, Derek found himself in Stiles’ company more often than not. The girls were only 8 but Derek had a feeling they’d be lifelong friends and if that meant seeing Stiles more, Derek wasn’t complaining.

It was the week before Christmas and Derek was feeling lonely. Usually Stiles and Marissa made their way over to Stiles’ dad’s house for the holidays at Derek and Lily were on their own. 

Derek was heading over to drop Lily off next door before heading to the grocery store. 

“Derek hey,” Stiles said as he opened the door. 

“Hi Stiles. Hi Marissa honey.”

“Hi Mr. Derek my daddy has something to ask you.”

“Oh does he?” Derek said, smiling down at her. 

“Yup,” she said, dragging Lily into the house. 

“So, what did you want to ask me?”

“Oh um – well. So dad is working this Christmas and Marissa and I aren’t gonna head there. So I was wondering if maybe you wanna do Christmas together? I’m sure the girls would love it and um – I would too.”

Derek smiled, feeling his heart flip in his chest. 

“Yeah I’d love that. We’d both love that.”

The rest of the week Derek was ecstatic, thinking about Christmas morning with Stiles. 

He’d been practically in love with Stiles since the day he moved in and Derek figured it was time he made a move. 

Christmas day was there before Derek knew it and Stiles and Marissa were standing at his door. 

“Hi come on in guys, Merry Christmas,” he said, smiling down at Marissa before sending his own private smile to Stiles. 

“Mr. Derek, Santa brought me so many presents but daddy said I can’t open them until we all open presents together.”

“Oh wow! Santa brought some for Lily too. Why don’t you two go sit down by the tree and we’ll spread all your presents out for you two to open.”

The girls squealed, scrambling to sit near the tree. 

Derek and Stiles both took their phones out, filming and taking pictures as the girls tore through the wrapping paper, discovering their new presents. 

Later on that day Derek made his way to the kitchen to get started on the food prep, Stiles by his side. 

They made their way back into the living room when the girl started shouting, telling them to stop. 

“What is it?” they both asked. 

The girls smiled mischievously at each other before jumping up, holding something behind their backs. 

They climbed up on the couch, dangling fake mistletoe over their dads. 

Derek sputtered as Stiles’ eyes went wide, the two of them glancing at each other and back down to their daughters. 

“Daddy it’s ok. I know you and mommy won’t ever get back together but its ok. I like Mr. Stiles and he makes you smile and that’s good.”

Marissa nodded enthusiastically as she stood there, waving the mistletoe. 

“It’s ok Daddy. We’ll close our eyes we promise,” Marissa said. 

Derek looked at Stiles one more time, shrugging his shoulders. 

Stiles nodded and Derek leaned in, kissing Stiles. 

Stiles kissed like the talked, passionately and loudly and Derek wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Derek couldn’t wait for next Christmas.


End file.
